The specific aims of this study are to 1) assess the maximum tolerated dose of S when given as a loading dose followed by weekly maintainance therapy of 12 weeks in patients with selected tumors (ovarian, non-small cell lung cancer and prostate cancer) and 2) to assess the efficacy of SU101 on this dosing regimen these tumor types.